


Hold On, Chord Overstreet

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Song Fiction, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: A song challenge on facebook, an idea and this was born.





	Hold On, Chord Overstreet

**Once again, his temper got the best of him. Once again, he left for the bar, screaming and ignoring her tears. How stupid could he be? Ron never was able to understand his girl, she was too smart, too beautiful, too much everything for him, but he needed her, he loved her.**

 

Loving and fighting

Accusing, uniting

I can't imagine a world with you gone

The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of

I'd be so lost if you left me alone

 

**Once he opened the door to their flat, he saw he might be too late this time. The room was empty, the apartment was silent. He tried to find her, but he couldn’t. He searches the place piece by piece, until he went to the guest room bathroom, there, the door was locked. She had to be there. He had a rough time with the door, Hermione never would you a simple locking charm, she would you as many as she wanted, she knew them all. Eventually, he made it through, that is when he saw her on the ground, her eyes were closed.**

 

You locked yourself in the bathroom

Lying on the floor when I break through

I pull you in to feel your heartbeat

Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"

Hold on, I still want you

Come back, I still need you

 

**He tried to find a pulse, but he barely could feel it. He needed her, she was the smart one, what could he do if her heart stopped? He tried at least five times to cast a Patronus, but he couldn’t form any happy thoughts, she was lying on the floor, how could he be the one to save her if he was the one to hurt her?  He knew he would have to call** _ him _ **, the only other person he knew of that loved Hermione as much as he did. After a short moment, the tall, blonde man appeared in the room. As soon as he saw her, he rushed to her, took her hand.**

 

Let me take your hand, I'll make it right

I swear to love you all my life

Hold on, I still need you

 

**As Draco realized what was happening, he ordered the redhead to get out of the house as fast as he could and never turn back. If he ever loved Hermione, that is what he would do. Ron protested, but not for long, seeing the panic in his archenemy’s eyes.**

 

A long endless highway, you're silent beside me

Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from

Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'

 

**Draco just hoped it wasn’t too late, once the other man had left, he removed his necklace. The little bottle shaped pendant was then open and he let the liquid go in her mouth. Tears were now rolling on his cheeks, he really hoped it would work.**

 

Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones

They took you away on a table

I pace back and forth as you lay still

 

**He paced in the room for a long time, he wanted to see her awake, why wouldn’t she wake up? What if it wasn’t working? What would he do without her?**

 

I pull you in to feel your heartbeat

Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"

Hold on, I still want you

Come back, I still need you

 

**He never stopped loving her, even after their break-up. He knew he was wrong to let her go, but he couldn’t live with himself seeing how miserable her life was because he was part of it. The wizarding society never was one to stop judging people, sadly, that also meant they judged her because she chose to follow her heart and be with him.**

 

Let me take your hand, I'll make it right

I swear to love you all my life

Hold on, I still need you

 

**After three hours, he knew it wouldn’t work, so he took her hands and cried. His tears ran dry before the St. Mungos team arrived. They pushed him aside, they brought her with them, without ever letting him know what they were doing. Still, she didn’t survive the night.**

 

I don't wanna let go

I know I'm not that strong

I just wanna hear you

Saying baby, let's go home

Let's go home

Yeah, I just wanna take you home

Hold on, I still want you

Come back, I still need you

 

**A year after Hermione took poison and died, Draco committed suicide. When he saw her in all her glory, he ran to her, but that was when he realized that he was no match for her. She had taken that poison a year ago, voluntarily, because she had had enough with humans. She was a goddess, she was radiating power. To her side, was a man, no, a god. He was sharing her smile and took her hand. Draco fell on his knees and never was able to look up.**

  
  



End file.
